hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 133: Together with Russia
The thirteenth episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred thirteenth overall) was aired on September 25, 2015. It adapts the comic Together with Russia and A Wise Man Has no Specialty from the fifth published manga volume. Plot Summary Meeting of the Allies Russia walks in late to a meeting with the Allied Forces. Annoyed, England asks him what made him so late, and Russia replies that his boss made him stop a tank with his own body. Seeing the bloodied lower half of Russia's body, a waiter asks if he's alright, while France placidly says that with Russia, that's nothing new. France tries to flatter Russia by pointing out his abundance of oil and minerals, but America interrupts, pointing out that Russia used to be good friends with Germany and kisses people as greeting. Things grow tense between America and Russia, and France panics, yelling at England to stop them. The first eyecatch features a picture of Russia. Exasperatedly, England wonders why America always acts so cocky at meetings and starts fights. However, Russia tells England that it should be a good trait, noting that America's always loud because he's young and not bound by formalities like the rest of them. And, he adds, the cocky ones are always more fun to snap in half. The second eyecatch features a chibi version of Russia. Russia and France stand side by side on the roof of a building. Russia decides to blow a kiss off into the distance, where it flies all the way across the ocean to Japan's house. Just as it is about to touch Japan, he cuts it down with a sword, calling it an intruder. The third eyecatch features China looking up at the moon, and seeing a man yelling at a rabbit upon it. There is a description that notes the international law that hostile force or threats on the moon are prohibited. Furthermore, the eyecatch describes that people see different objects on the moon in different countries, such as a rabbit, a crab, a woman's side profile, and even a criminal. At Russia's House At Russia's house, Lithuania cleans up, complaining that the meetings are such hard work. Russia replies happily that it's nice to meet with his "friends". Lithuania tells Russia that in these times, the rest of the countries probably don't consider Russia as a friend, and that it's more about using him to their advantage. Russia gets angry, but quickly recovers and starts acting sad instead. Dismayed, Lithuania tries to cover up for his mistake by explaining that there are surely some countries that consider Russia to be their friend. Russia perks back up, says that Lithuania is his friend, too. The fourth eyecatch features a picture of China. China sees Russia coughing, and asks him what's wrong. In reply, Russia explains that he's caught a cold. China acts sympathetic, advising Russia not to work too hard even though he's young. He then tries to sell Russia a strange box of medicine from his house, even though he himself is quite doubtful of its contents. Russia laughs it off, calling China silly. However, when he laughs, a star pops up and sticks in China's head. The fifth eyecatch features a chibi version of China. China shows up early to the Allied Forces meeting, remarking that there's nobody there yet. He gripes that none of the other nations seem to have respect for their elders, and are such slackers. China tells himself that he needs to do something to show his superiority as the oldest nation, and spins around with a feather duster in hand. France peeks out from behind a curtain, giggling, while China, flustered, tells France that he knew he was there all along. The sixth eyecatch features a one-panel comic of China telling Italy that he invented pasta, as Italy looks on in shock. A paragraph notes that noodles actually originated in China, and not Italy. Instead, noodles could have existed in China for as long as 4,000 years, and evolved into modern pasta when it spread to the West. China walks down the hallway, worn out from another long meeting. Upon hearing people talking, he creeps up and peeks around a corner, and spots Hong Kong walking with England. The narrator explains that Hong Kong was once a part of China, but was taken by England after China lost a war with him. England tells Hong Kong to wait, as he has something else to take care of, and leaves Hong Kong. Seeing his chance to talk with Hong Kong alone, China tries to say hello to him. Shocked, Hong Kong jumps on a table, calling China a predator. However, once he sees China, he offhandedly says hello back, using informal speech. Finding England, China punches him repeatedly and yells, while a translation shows that China is really chastising England for raising Hong Kong badly and now he's a delinquent. England tries retorting that Hong Kong isn't actually a delinquent. Character Appearances *Russia *England *France *Waiter *America *Japan *Pochi *Lithuania *China *Hong Kong *Italy (eyecatch) Voice Cast *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Waiter: Keikou Sakai *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *China, Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Hong Kong: Motoki Takagi Trivia Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes